


Bark

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [13]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Collars, Headspace, Leashes, M/M, PWP, Petplay, Rimming, Sexual Petplay, dom!hyo, facessitting, owner!hyo, puppy!sj, tailplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Everyone who ever met Seungjun would say that he has a puppy-like personality. But Hyojin knows just how puppy-like he can be.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: ONF PWP Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Kudos: 16





	Bark

Everyone who ever met Seungjun would say that he has a puppy-like personality. But Hyojin knows just _how_ puppy-like he can be. 

And what a nice sight it is having Seungjun kneel between your legs, a beautiful collar around his neck and cute little dog-ears on his head fitting to the bushy tail plug peeking out of the waistband of his pants.   
The thin leather leash was just long enough to not touch the ground while Seungjun leaned his head on Hyojin's knee, looking up to him with big shiny eyes. 

Hyojin leaned forward, placing one hand on Seungjun's cheek while he took the leash into the other, tugging him a bit closer, their noses almost touching. 

It was so tempting to Seungjun, just to lean forward, lick over Hyojin's lips and kiss him until he was out of breath. But he had to behave. He couldn't disobey orders if he didn't want to be punished.   
But the temptation was so, so big.

In his best attempt not to give in to it, he instead leaned into the warmth of Hyojin's palm, not closing his eyes, though, as he was told to look at him. 

"Aren't you a good boy?" Hyojin questioned, his hand that was previously on Seungjun's check now under his chin, grabbing his jaw.   
Hyojin planted a small kiss on the corner of his lips and Seungjun had to hold back a frustrated whine. He wasn't even allowed to kiss him back yet.

With a smirk, Hyojin leaned back again.   
"Stand," he commanded and so Seungjun did.   
He didn't stand up on his feet though, no, he was still on his knees but lifted his hands to be left and right of Hyojin's hips instead of on the ground.   
"Good," Hyojin smiled, petting him, "you're doing so well today," he then praised. 

Seungjun's entire face lit up at that. Hyojin's praise meant a lot because he only praises him when he actually means it.   
And this test of his patience has been hard on him. He had already been waiting for Hyojin the entire time that he was off to work so it's actually a wonder that he remained so long without accidentally breaking a rule. 

"Speak," Hyojin then commanded, his hand holding the leash yanking him forward and almost pulling Seungjun out of balance.   
But Seungjun still listened, a small bark leaving his mouth.   
"Good boy," Hyojin praised and Seungjun would've lied if he said that those words didn't go straight to his dick, which was already painfully hard and straining in his pants. 

"Would you like a treat?" Hyojin asked him, his eyes fond but also knowing.   
Seungjun barked again, his vocal cords almost betraying him while doing so. 

With a smirk, Hyojin placed his thumb on Seungjun's lower lip, which he automatically opened for the other.   
Hyojin pressed the pad of his thumb on Seungjun's tongue, salvia collecting in his mouth.   
When he retreated his thumb again, he leaned forward, licking over Seungjun's lips and connecting their lips to a wet kiss. 

This time, Seungjun was allowed to return the kiss, which he eagerly did, licking into Hyojin's mouth and accidentally pushing the latter back a bit.   
This behaviour led to his leash being pulled again, yanking him away which he commented on with an unintended whine.  
“Now, now. This isn’t how a good puppy behaves, is it?” Hyojin questioned with an arched eyebrow.  
Seungjun just whimpered in response, bringing some distance between them.

With only a look, he commanded Seungjun to lower his hands back down on the ground, his head leaning against Hyojin’s inner thigh, looking at him apologetically.  
“You don’t want to be punished, do you?” Hyojin asked him, getting a small whine of denial as an answer, “then behave”.

Seungjun just stared up at the older, waiting for the next command, for the next opportunity to show that he was _good_.

“Get on the bed, on your back,” Hyojin told him and Seungjun followed almost too hastily, climbing onto the bed, positioning himself in the middle and lying down on his back, his hands clenched into paw-like fists he held up to his chest.

Hyojin shuffled, settling next to him. He had let go of the leash so it was loosely lying on top of Seungjun’s upper body.  
The older let his hand wander from Seungjun’s neck down to the hem of his shirt, just tracing invisible patterns on his body, leaving a tingling feeling.

Seungjun whimpered quietly, following Hyojin’s movement with attentive eyes.  
The other only smirked, his hand soon resting at the waistband of Seungjun’s joggers, pushing it down a bit.  
Seungjun hoped that he would finally take off the straining piece of clothing, but instead of pushing it down completely, Hyojin stopped shortly after he started, having the rubber band press onto Seungjun’s bulge now.  
Hyojin’s smirk turned to a giggle when he saw Seungjun’s pleading expression.  
“Don’t look at me so disappointedly, you’ll get something nice, I promise,” Hyojin cooed, running his hand through Seungjun’s hair.  
A soft little bark was heard through sealed lips as Seungjun looked at him expectantly.

Hyojin stood up from the bed again, making his way over to the desk where he had placed lube and condoms before.  
He heard how Seungjun did his best to contain his excitement behind him, and how much he tried to not let it appear on his face either when Hyojin turned around to him again.  
Once Hyojin placed the two items onto the bed, he made quick work of his own pants before settling on the bed as well, making his way over to Seungjun. He swung his leg over Seungjun‘s head, kneeling over his face.  
Leaning forward he pushed his ass closer to Seungjun, feeling the younger’s breath on his skin.  
“Go ahead,” Hyojin spoke, being met with a wet tongue only seconds after, licking over his rim repeatedly.  
With a shiver running over his spine, Hyojin pushed Seungjun’s pants down lower, being greeted by his, already precum leaking, cock.  
He spread the precum around with his thumb, pressing it into the slit every now and then as he watched Seungjun twitch under him.

With a swift motion, he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his hand, wrapping it around Seungjun’s dick, stroking up and down agonizingly slow.  
In order to keep himself from complaining in any way, Seungjun kept himself busy with Hyojin’s ass, lying as calm as possible, though he couldn't help little moans slipping past his lips.

Hyojin lifted his hips again, out of Seungjun’s reach, so he could reach to his rim himself, pushing in one of the lube-covered digits. The position wasn’t exactly the most comfortable to do it, as he also didn’t want to let himself fall onto Seungjun’s face, but it shouldn’t take too long anyway, as he soon could add a second and third finger.  
His other hand was still lazily jerking off Seungjun, who took the freedom to busy himself with licking and sucking Hyojin’s balls, getting impatient now too.

Not too soon after, Hyojin deemed himself ready and grabbed the condom, rolling it over Seungjun’s dick and climbing off him, settling next to him on his hands and knees.  
“Come get your reward,” he smiled, shaking his butt.  
Within seconds, Seungjun was positioned behind him, leaning his head against Hyojin’s shoulder blades as he pushed in.  
Small growls and moans left Seungjun’s mouth as he thrusted into Hyojin, the sound of skin slapping against each other resonating through the room. Every now and then, Seungjun would lick or nibble at Hyojin’s neck or ear, marking him in small red spots all over.

Hyojin also didn’t care to keep his sounds in, groans slipping out with every thrust which hit right against his prostate.  
The metal of the leash and collar were jarring against each other with every thrust, the thin leather band falling over Hyojin’s shoulder.  
With a grin, Hyojin grabbed the leash, pulling it down so Seungjun’s chest was pressed against Hyojin’s back.   
With Seungjun positioned like that, Hyojin tilted his head and connected their lips to an open-mouthed kiss, swallowing each other’s moans.  
Seungjun’s movement staggered a bit but he still did his best to not get distracted too much by the kiss.

He lightly bit into Hyojin’s lower lip, signalling that he was close already.  
“It’s okay, puppy, you’ve done well, you can cum,” Hyojin told him with a small smile, letting go of the leash again to give Seungjun more space to move.  
A few rough and rhythmless thrusts followed, before Seungjun came into the condom, a warm feeling filling Hyojin. But he didn’t stop then, he continued his thrusts, eager to make Hyojin cum as well, which didn’t take that much longer after a few well-aimed thrusts against Hyojin’s prostate, causing him to also reach his climax and cum onto the sheets under him. 

Hyojin’s legs were shaking slightly, but he wasn’t keen on laying down on his own cum, so he waited for Seungjun to pull out before turning around to him.  
“Such a good boy,” he smiled, ruffling Seungjun’s hair before going ahead and taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it away.  
He then went to take off the collar around Seungjun’s neck. Due to the pulling, it left some light red marks, but nothing a good creme and a few days of rest couldn’t fix.   
Seungjun also smiled contently as he watched Hyojin place the collar on the bed next to them. He took off the dog ears and had Hyojin help him take out the fluffy plug.  
“There, all done, Seungjun,” Hyojin smiled, the items laying next to them on the bed.  
It took a short while for Seungjun to get out of his headspace again, as only Hyojin calling him by his name, actually made him realize that the scene was over.

“I love you,” Seungjun spoke, his eyes still a bit hazy when he lifted his hand and placed it on Hyojin’s cheek.  
“I love you too,” Hyojin giggled, closing the distance to press a kiss on Seungjun’s lips. “Let’s go take a bath?” he then proposed.  
“Gladly,” Seungjun smiled, standing up from the bed and assisting Hyojin doing the same, making their way to the bathroom soon after.  
While waiting for the tub to fill, they took off the rest of their clothing and just enjoyed each other’s company as they chatted a bit.

Hyojin was the first to climb into the hot water, cussing slightly at how hot the water was after all.  
Seungjun could only laugh at that before he also got in, settling between Hyojin’s legs and leaning against his head against Hyojin’s chest, sighing as the hot water relaxed his muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> this has caught dust in my drafts way too long, I hope yall enjoyed it nonetheless xD
> 
> see you next time~  
> Phi


End file.
